


The Will of the Force

by Mad_Mage



Series: Pebbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Rey, New Jedi Order, The Force, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Mage/pseuds/Mad_Mage
Summary: Rey has found herself in quite a predicament. What’s Master Luke’s reaction?





	The Will of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so good to be back! Hope you all enjoy this little one-shot!

Even though he wasn’t prone to fits of temper, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order found himself staring at remnants of his writing desk helplessly. It had been neatly cut in two by his lightsaber not even a minute ago while Luke Skywalker had roared in anger, pain, and desperation. The sound still echoed in the depths of his soul; a wounded cry of a frantic animal.

Willing the darker emotions to subside, he walked around the mess and seated himself in his chair, spun around and watched the world outside of the New Jedi Temple on Naboo. The view was cheerful, peaceful even. He could find no peace, though.

Never until now had he suspected the profundity of his situation. His own reaction to the news startled him, showed him how much of his father still lingered inside of him, that he would carry the stain for some more time. _Perhaps forever_ , he mused. Skywalkers had always been ruled by their emotions and their emotions had often led them down dangerous paths.

Luke closed his eyes and tried to let go of his feelings. Recently, it had become a never-ending struggle to focus. Years and years of training were forgotten every time he was faced with…

“Luke? Are you in there?”

His sister pushed her way into the room, taking notice of the destroyed desk. He refused to turn around and look at her, stubbornly staring at the lush green canopy of trees outside of his window.

“Yes.” His voice was calm and Luke congratulated himself on that. There wasn’t much to celebrate and he often tried to find at least something positive in every situation. His ability to appear serene despite the storm in his heart was a small victory but victory nonetheless.

“I’ve heard the news…”

“It sure travels fast.”

“Nothing like that has happened since…”

“Our own father sired us, yes, I know, but our parents were at least _married_.”

Leia fell silent and he could feel her watching him more closely. “Why exactly is your writing desk destroyed, Luke?”

He spun to face her and Leia flinched at the look in his eyes. _So much for appearing composed and calm._ “I had an accident.”

“Is this about the girl?” she asked bluntly and it was Luke’s turn to flinch violently. Sometimes, he forgot that his sister was Force-sensitive, too.

“Of course,” he sighed. “I do not know how to handle the situation. It’s unprecedented…”

“That doesn’t explain the whirlwind of your emotions.”

“It does! Someone seduced one of my Knights, made her break her vow of celibacy and offered no promise of marriage in return. How would you feel if someone did that to a person in your care?”

“May I?” She came close and put her hand on Luke’s shoulder. His first impulse was to move out of Leia’s reach. However,t with a defeated sigh, he let her read his emotions more comfortably. He was tired of pretending that nothing was wrong, and perhaps his sister would be able to help him sort through the mess of his feelings.

_Force knows I hardly understand them myself_ , he shook his head and closed his eyes, allowing Leia to pick at his feelings and carefully examine them one by one. Her presence in the Force was soothing and soon, his agitation started to fade. In its wake only the painful – and at the same time joyful – realization remained. _I love her._

“How long has this been going on, Luke?” The question came quietly as Leia withdrew from him. She was shocked, no doubt about that, and sympathized with his pain. To see a person you love treated so atrociously…

“Honestly? I don’t remember.” He swallowed and opened one eye to look at her. He smiled half-heartedly. “I know what you are going to say, Leia. I’m too old for this.”

“For acting like an immature jealous idiot and destroying your whole office? Yes. For being in love? It’s never too late for that, I’d say.”

“Firstly, it was just the desk, not my _whole_ office, Leia! Secondly, I’d say it’s pretty late for me, seeing that the girl in question is pregnant and the baby is so obviously _not_ mine,” Luke snapped and sprang to his feet. He felt like he should at least pace around, the damnable Skywalker temper making itself known once again. _Father, I blame you for feeling like this._

“Why didn’t you say something to the girl? Knight Rey has always seemed very approachable and kind. Luke, even if she had refused you, she would have been gentle and you could have spared yourself this agony.”

_Why, indeed?_ He turned away from Leia to contemplate the answer. _Perhaps because she is so much younger, so bright and so full of life…_

“Do you have any idea who the father is?” asked his sister softly. It wasn’t a question he had been willing to even contemplate.

He stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. “What do you think?”

“I wonder how would have I explained away you murdering the father to the local authorities.”

“You think he’s a local?” Luke growled.

“I don’t have the slightest idea but I expressly forbid you to start looking for him! Mother will kill _me_ if you do something stupid!”

There was suddenly a hesitant knock on the doorframe and Luke’s head snapped towards the door.

“Is this a bad time, Master Skywalker?” Jedi Knight Rey from Jakku stood there, her face tranquil, eyes shining from within. Luke’s heart painfully missed a beat and he took a step to her without thinking. The Force sang around her in celebration of the new life growing inside of her. There was a good chance that the baby would be also Force-sensitive, and powerful judging by the way the air around the expectant mother seemed to shimmer. He was mesmerized, wishing that the baby was his with all his heart.

“No, come in.” Leia was the first one to recover. “My dear, you look positively radiant!”

“Thank you, Senator Skywalker.” Rey walked in, smiling softly at Leia. Then her eyes shifted towards him and Luke suddenly couldn’t breathe. Rey’s eyes shone with inner peace and happiness and love – and for a single moment in time, that gaze was focused solely on him.

“Master, I came here to explain the rumors concerning the nature of my condition myself.”

“Yes,” he said and ignored the way Rey’s eyes took in the ruined desk. Collecting the remains of his composure, he motioned for his guests to follow him into the seating area of his office. He was the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and had led the ancient organization for almost a decade. Whatever Rey wished to say, he could take.

“The Force guided me here today, it’s a great coincidence that you are also here, Senator. It makes this so much easier; I don’t need to refute that ridiculous notion twice,” Rey smiled at them both as they took their seats. “Let me assure you, Master, that all of us take our vows seriously until we are bound by the sacrament of marriage. Therefore, Ben is _not_ the father.”

“Ben? My Ben?”

“Excuse me?!”

The Skywalker twins wore almost identical expressions of confused disbelief.

“You haven’t heard? That’s the general assumption. As I’ve said, it’s completely ridiculous, isn’t it?” Rey looked from the Grandmaster to the Senator with a quiet sigh. “Ben is my closest friend, my brother, a fellow Jedi Knight. He’s not my husband or my lover.”

Luke shifted in his seat and leaned closer to her. “Who is, then?”

He was aware of the change in the Force – the casual, friendly atmosphere became heavy, uncomfortable, as his previous anger reappeared. He tried to push it back, to calm himself, but the faces of his two companions told him he didn’t succeed. Leia looked annoyed. Rey was wary and taken aback. Never ever had his Knights seen the Grandmaster so out of control.

“My baby doesn’t have a father and I did not break my vow,” said Rey solemnly, looking at Luke.

After a beat of silence, it was Leia who spoke, “Oh.”

All three of them tried and failed to ignore the wave of relief that had come from Luke when Rey had uttered those words. He wanted to jump up and run to her but he refrained. There was no father. That meant there was no lover. Rey did not fall for someone else, she hadn’t been preyed on. _Her heart is free to love_ , he thought giddily.

“Well, at least we know how not to raise a Chosen one, don’t we?” Luke observed distractedly, fighting down the euphoria at Rey’s news without much success.

“Since attachments are no longer expressively forbidden,” Leia gave him a pointed look, “I believe that we all will refrain from repeating the same mistakes twice.”

“Quite so.” Luke started nodding, deep in thought, grinning at Rey who just simply looked into his eyes. He was rather certain he knew what she found there. He didn’t feel like pretending anymore. He _wanted_ Rey to know. When her lips lifted up in a small smile and the glow in her eyes got even brighter, Luke muttered, “Leia, aren’t you needed somewhere? Urgently?”

“Oh! Yes, urgently, of course. I just…let you two to your Jedi business, I suppose…”

“Great idea. Close the door, would you?”

“It was good to see you, Senator Skywalker.”

Leia chuckled as she made her way out of Luke’s office – not that he noticed. The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order was too busy reaching for the hand of the person he loved. He grinned like a fool when Rey let him take it, and kissed the knuckles gently before cupping her face. “Oh, dearest Rey.”

“Master. Your emotions are very palpable in the Force.”

“I would hope so. Words have failed me many times but perhaps this way, you won’t have any room for doubt about my feelings for you.”

Rey mirrored his gesture and Luke leaned into her palm, closing his eyes. “As I’ve said, Luke, the Force has brought me here for a reason. All is as it’s supposed to be.”

His eyes remained closed when Rey’s lips gently brushed against his, and they both smiled. The Force hummed around them happily, content that the mistakes of the past would not be repeated ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, that was fun. Poor Luke, though… Oh, and I can’t promise I’ll be around more because life is crazy right now but I’ll try to post something whenever I’m able. See ya around and let me know what you think! Love, Mage :)


End file.
